Project Genova
by PrincessKairi129
Summary: Yes I am aware I spelled it wrong. It's spelled that way for a reason. AVALANCHE is on another mission teamed up with the Turks, but what could it be for? Takes place one year after Dirge of Cerberus. And yes, OCs are involved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You guys are probably thinking, "Oh god not another story!" But all is well because I have help with this one, so writer's block won't be so bad with this one! And there are already 8 chapters that I will be adding over time. Anyway, my friend Jay, not sure if she's got a FanFiction account, is helping me with this. At the end of every chapter, I'll list who played who. It'll be pretty repetitive though. Also there are OCs. Boo all you want but we like OCs. Plus Final Fantasy 7 adds new characters all the time, so what's so different about now? So read, enjoy, and let us know what you think.

* * *

><p>Kaito Valentine sat at booth in 7th Heaven. Things had been quite lately it had been almost a year since the Deepground incident, when he found his older brother. Cloud had went back to his deliveries and the planet was a happier place now that Geostigma had been cured. ShinRa was still stealing energy from the planet, which still urked most of the population. He wasn't particularly hungry, but Tifa said he should eat something, so he sat picking at his food.<p>

Then the door burst open and a small red haired girl skipped in and up to the counter. She hopped onto a barstool and spun to the front of the counter. She had a wide grin on her face as she looked at Tifa.  
>"I would like a Strawberry Margarita please." Tifa chuckled and walked to the fridge. She brought back a can and set it on the counter. Yuiko stared at the can annoyed. "What the hell is this?"<br>"Strawberry Soda, the alternative to alcohol for someone underage." She smiled. Yuiko groaned and grabbed the can and jumped off the stool.

Nani walked into the 7th Heaven and looked around at the other members of the team. Her eyes narrowed.  
>"Guys, where is Cid? And Vincent?" She asked curious where everyone was. "I have some leads...ShinRa is planning something...I saw a bunch of Turks heading over to Nibelhiem. Maybe we should go to?" Nani said, crossing her arms. That's when Cid came up from the cellar.<br>"Here's yer damn problem! Don't Cloud ever check this shit? Mice ate at the cords. Should be fine now..." Cid said as he threw a pile of different colored cords on the floor and pulled himself up.

Kaito looked over to Cid as he came up.  
>"There's Cid. I think my brother went to help Cloud deliver something." Yuiko looked up at the mention of the Turks.<br>"I think the Turks are just going to question somebody for not paying the bill on time.

Nani looked over at Yukio and rolled her eyes.  
>"To a building that has been empty, broken and abandoned for years? Well I'm going." Nani said as she turned out the door. Cid sighed, grabbing his spear.<br>"Can't let the lady go by herself." He shrugged heading out.

Yuiko sighed. What was her brother up to now? She figured she'd better tag along so she could save his butt again. Kaito stood up as everyone walked out.  
>"Coming, Tifa?"<br>"Can't, gotta watch the bar. Anything comes up and you call, got it?" Kaito nodded and followed the others out. Maybe Cloud and Vincent were already on to the Turks as well.

When the group came to the large Mansion, Nani looked around. She wasn't scared, but nervous as to what they would find. She looked at Cid, then Kaito and Yuiko.  
>"Be ready guys..." Nani whispered as she pulled her dual gun blades from her holsters on her lower back.<p>

Vincent turned to Cloud as he stopped in a long hallway.  
>"Did you hear that?" Vincent asked, hearing Nani's voice.<p>

Kaito looked around, studying the area. He held his hand on his waist where his gun was held. Yuiko looked around as well. On the other side of the large room, there was an opening. She gasped as she noticed a ShinRa helicopter hidden away behind some trees and bushes. She quickly covered her mouth and looked away from it not wanting to draw attention. Why would the Turks be in this deserted place?

Cloud nodded.

"The others must be here. Come on let's go." He started walking to where Nani's voice came from.

"I will scream if you don't let me go! And I can scream preeetty loud, so I suggest you let me go THIS INSTANT!" Yuffie yelled as she struggled against the red haired turk.  
>"Go ahead, scream all you want. There's no one around for miles." He smirked. Yuffie let out a high pitched horror movie scream that made Reno flinch. "Oi, kid. That actually hurt. Try not to scream so loud it hurts me, k?" Reno sighed as he opened a door and brought her inside with the other Turks. He closed and locked the door then threw her to the ground in front of Tseng. "Found her snooping around. Think she knows where we can find the girl?"<br>"I came here for materia! MA-TER-I-A! Whyyyy can't you get that through your big dumb head!" Reno sighed and rubbed his temples.  
>"Oi, yo... This chick is seriously giving me a headache."<p>

Nani froze when she heard the scream come from back where they had come. She looked at Cid and the others.  
>"That sounded like Yuffie." Cid said. Nani quickly ran down the hall.<br>"Yuffie!" She screamed.

Vincent ran down the same hall, but stopped when he saw a room that was glowing. It looked like it had been untouched. He looked at Cloud.  
>"Go on, find the others. I'll just be a minute..." He said, remembering this room. It had been Hojo's experimental Lab.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Characters played:

Me- Kaito Valentine, Yuiko, Tifa Lockhart, Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi, Reno

Jay- Nani, Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine


	2. Chapter 2

Tseng smacked his ears a bit before looking at the girl, then he heard someone yell. He turned to Reno and Rude.  
>"You two, go. Make sure they don't figure out why we're here. The President wants the girl's body, no more AVALANCHE." Tseng said as he turned to Elena. "Do you have a reading yet? We need to find her and get out of here."<p>

Cloud nodded.  
>"You need anything, just holler." He ran towards Yuffie's scream.<p>

Yuffie gasped when she heard Nani's voice.  
>"Guys! Guys! I'm in here!" Reno glared at Yuffie.<br>"You are making this extremely difficult!" He turned to Elena. "Any day now..." Elena fidgeted uneasily with the machine trying to hurry.  
>"I know I know ok? Just a bit more- Ah! I-it should be 6 rooms down to the left!"<br>"Ugh, finally!" Reno took off out of the room just in time to miss the AVALANCHE members. He ran down the hallway and smirked as he ran right passed Cloud who continued on, knowing Vincent could handle himself. Reno, not knowing Vincent was there was surprised to see the door open. He walked in and looked around. "Uh... Hello?"

Kaito ran through the door of the room the remaining Turks were in. He glared at Tseng, who was closest to Yuffie.  
>"At last! My rescuer is here!" Yuffie smiled, throwing off Kaito's guard.<br>"Well- I- Uh- Er-..." Yuiko ran in and pushed him aside.  
>"Why are you here? My brother didn't mention any of this... And why do you have Yuffie?" She ran over and helped Yuffie off of the ground. "What's going on?" She directed to Tseng.<p>

Tseng looked at Yuiko a minute.  
>"It's a need to know basis, and you didn't need to know. None of you have any right being here!" Tseng yelled.<p>

Rude was right behind Reno as he glanced down the hall and then back at him. He looked into the room and saw the Tank. It was empty and there was Mako water on the floor.  
>"What the..." Rude said as he pulled out his pole. Vincent was hiding behind a few boxes with the girl lying next to him. She was still out like a light. That's when he stood up, pointing Cerberus as the two men.<br>"You...what are you guys doing here?" Vincent asked in a low voice.

Reno smirked at Vincent.  
>"We're here..." He pointed his EMR at the girl's body on the floor. "For her. Sooo if you'll excuse us..." He started moving closer to the two.<p>

Cloud walked in with his hand on the handle of his sword.  
>"Of course we have a right. It's our job to track what you scum are up to." He glared at Tseng.<p>

Tseng just sighed.  
>"We don't need any fights...Elena, grab the stuff and head out." Tseng said with a wave of his hand. "But if you rodents have the girl...we will be forced to fight.." Tseng said before disappearing.<p>

Vincent narrowed his eyes at Reno.  
>"Leave her alone.." Vincent said as he cocked his gun. "You know I am the best Gunsman...I suggest you step away."<br>Rude looked at Reno as something came over his ear piece.  
>"Tseng and Elena are retreating..." Rude said.<br>"Then I guess that means you two are leaving..." Vincent said as he picked up the girl, his hand still on the trigger.

"They've got the girl." Reno said into his ear piece. "It'll just take a minute."

Tseng sighed over the ear piece.

"Just hurry up."

Vincent then picked up the body of the girl and ran out the door.

"Hey yo! Get the hell back here!" Reno groaned then took off after Vincent.

Rude ran after Reno and pulled out his small pistol. Vincent dodged some of the bullet fire as he protected this strange girl.

Nani narrowed her eyes as the Turks all disappeared. She looked at Cid and the others as the place began to crumble and fall.

* * *

><p>AN: Characters played:

Me- Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi, Reno, Elena, Kaito Valentine, Yuiko

Jay- Tseng, Rude, Vincent Valentine, Nani


	3. Chapter 3

"We gotta get outa here! Cid, Cloud! Get them out! I'll go find Vincent!" Nani yelled as a large piece of rock landed just feet beside them. Cid looked at Cloud.  
>"You heard the lady! Let's get the hell outa here!" Cid said as she pushed Yuffie and Yuiko along.<br>Nani narrowed her eyes, and then looked at Cid as he turned towards her. She smiled a bit before she flicked her hand and grabbed her gunblades. After she moved, Cid cursed at himself.  
>"Cloud hurry and get them out! We'll be right behind you!" Cid yelled as he jumped a bit in place then ran in the direction that Nani had.<br>Nani turned a corner at ran right into Vincent. She shook her head and turned to see the two Turks. Rude pulled something off of his back as we looked over the corner. It was a grenade launcher. When he shot it off, Vincent pushed Nani out of the way of fire.  
>"What are you doing here?" He asked.<br>"Saving your ass." Nani said with a smile. When she got up to move, a large piece of concrete fell on her. Vincent grit his teeth.  
>"Hey! Vincent!" Cid yelled on the other side of the rock.<br>"Cid, Nani is under this! You need to help her." Vincent said, thinking to himself, that it was perfect timing. Cid nodded as he quickly removed any debris that was in the way and pulled the girl out. When he picked her up and turned he noticed the girl Vincent had.  
>"Who's that?" Cid asked.<br>"I'll explain later, just go!" Vincent yelled as they ran back towards the front doors.

Kaito watched the two run off.  
>"I think-"<br>"No, you're coming with us." Cloud said and grabbed his arm and pulled him along as Yuffie and Yuiko ran ahead

Reno growled.  
>"Just give us the damn girl, man!" He yelled and ran after them again, dodging any large things that fell. As they were running a large boulder size piece of concrete fell between the Turks and the others. Reno groaned loudly. "You've gotta be kidding!" He sighed. "Alright, Rude. Let's get outta here." He said and ran off to the back of the building where the helicopter was.<p>

Rude nodded as he headed off behind Reno. Tseng was waiting by the chopper.  
>"We can't leave until you fly us out of here!" He yelled smacking Reno upside the head.<p>

When Vincent and Cid were out of the building, Vincent looked back at the building and sighed as they hurried back to the Seventh Heaven.

"Hey, man! I was trying to get the girl!" Reno hopped up into the chopper and waited for everyone to get in before flying off back to the ShinRa building.

* * *

><p>AN: Characters played:

Me- Kaito Valentine, Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi, Yuiko, Reno

Jay- Nani, Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine, Tseng


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry if the set-up is confusing. It's a roleplay one of my friends and I did that I edited into a more story-like form. But thank you for the review! And since the last time I updated, I found out what my buddy's FanFiction account is. DarkShadowSoul621: go leave her some love as well! Also, the girl named Shinya is the orphan "Moogle Girl" in Final Fantasy Advent Children. Just thought she should have a name…

* * *

><p>The group enters Seventh Heaven and it's empty except for Tifa, who is surprised to see the new girl. She sets her glass that she was cleaning down and hops over the counter and runs over to them.<br>"Who is this? And you guys are covered in all kinds of rubble! What happened? Why didn't you call me?" She looked at Kaito, who shrugged.  
>"We had it covered."<br>"Just relax, Tifa." Cloud said and smiled. Tifa sighed.  
>"So, who's this?"<p>

"Cloud?" A male voice called from the stairs. 15 year old Denzel came down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Cloud. "Cloud's back!" he called back up the stairs and ran down.  
>"CLOUD!" A high pitched voice came and 12 year old Marlene came darting down the stairs and tackle hugged Cloud. The last to come down was 15 year old Shinya. Cloud and Tifa took her in the day Geostigma was cured. Shinya was going through a rebellious phase and wore clothes that showed too much skin. Cloud looked up at her, then at Tifa.<br>"When did this start?"  
>"A few weeks ago."<br>"Shinya go back upstairs and put on some clothes."  
>"I'm wearing clothes." She said snobbishly. Cloud sighed and turned back to Vincent.<br>"So who's the girl?"

Vincent set the girl down and sighed.  
>"I don't know...but when I found her...she was floating in a Mako Tank...one like I use to lie in. But the Mako Tank she was in, was different...in was Jenova Cells...she is the complete replica of Jenova.." Vincent said. Cid had taken Nani into a room upstairs and then came back down to listen to the tale.<br>"So, what do we do with her?" Cid asked, crossing his arms.  
>"Keep her away from ShinRa...you know why they kept Jenova's head to begin with. And why they had Sephiroth...now I'm afraid there's something with this girl.." Vincent paused. But there was a loud crash upstairs. Vincent looked at Cid.<p>

"Shit!" Cid yelled as he ran up the stairs. He looked around the room. "Nani!? Where the hell did you..." Cid said as he looked out the window. "Nani!" He yelled seeing the ShinRa Helicopter again. Rude was holding the unconscious Nani under his arms.  
>"If you wanna see your girlfriend and wife alive again, I suggest you bring us the girl!" Tseng yelled as he ordered Reno to fly off.<p>

Yuiko ran upstairs to see the Turks again. She glared out the window.  
>"Reno! You bring back Nani right now!" But Reno had already lifted off of the ground and took off. Yuiko grabbed Cid's arm and pulled him. "Come on, we gotta go get them!" She ran downstairs. "Rescue mission!" She yelled as she ran out the door. Cloud looked to Cid.<br>"Whats she talking about?" Cid grabbed his spear on the way out.

"According to them Turks, they got Shera and now they have Nani." Cid said as he narrowed his eyes. Vincent looked at the girl and then Tifa.  
>"Watch her?" Vincent asked as he loaded Cerberus. Tifa nodded as the others left.<br>"I'm coming with this time!"  
>"Denzel, no!" Tifa yelled, but Denzel ran out the door.<br>"If Denzel's going, I am too!" Shinya followed. Tifa grabbed Marlene's shoulders before she could run out too.  
>"How about you stay and help me?" Marlene looked at the others longingly but then smiled at Tifa.<br>"Ok Tifa."

Back in a ShinRa building, located near Deepground, Tseng stood with Shera Highwind and Nani tied up. Nani had no idea Cid had a wife. This was news to her, which hurt.  
>"Well, Shera meet Nani. Nani, Shera. I am surprised you two never met...with both of you after the same man...Well one after him, the other married to him.." Rufus ShinRa said behind a large cloak. Tseng stood next to him with Elena on his left. Rude was on the other side of Rufus, standing next to Reno.<br>Nani finally shook her head as some tears fell, she didn't want to believe it. Shera turned to Nani, not upset, but scared. That's when there was a loud crash noise down a few floors. Tseng lost his balance as he looked at Elena.  
>"What was that?" Tseng asked, making sure the President was alright. Reno yelled as he lost his balance and fell over. Elena looked over at Rufus.<br>"Should we go check it out?" Rufus nodded.  
>"Elena, Tseng. You two come with me...Reno, Rude. Stay with the girls." Rufus said as he headed down the hall with Tseng and Elena. Reno stood up and dusted off.<br>"Alright boss." he turned and faced the girls with a smirk. Elena nodded and followed behind Rufus and Tseng.

"Yuiko! Do you even know where the hell we're going?" Cid asked as he steered his ship. Vincent leaned up against the clear glass in the front, looking down over the clouds.  
>"Of course! They must have them at the ShinRa building! Probably pretty high up. But Cloud's gotten in before so I don't think we'll have a problem." she smiled. Cloud just rolled his eyes at the old memory.<p>

Cid narrowed his eyes, feeling the anger build up inside of him. He knew Nani liked him a lot, but he flirted with her without telling her about his wife. And without telling his wife. Cid hit the wall next to him.  
>"That's where we're heading.." Cid growled as a few WRO members rerouted his new course.<br>It only took a few minutes before Cid roughly landed next to the building. He grabbed his spear and jumped off of the Ship and headed towards the entrance.  
>"Are you guys comin?" Cid yelled. Vincent jumped off and ran after Cid.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Characters played:

Me- Tifa Lockhart, Kaito Valentine, Cloud Strife, Denzel, Marlene Wallace, Shinya (aka moogle girl), Yuiko, Reno

Jay- Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind, Nani, Rude, Tseng, Shera Highwind, Rufus Shinra


	5. Chapter 5

Back inside the building. Nani looked up at Reno. With tape over her mouth, she couldn't say anything. But then she felt Shera grab her hand tightly. The two of them were back to back with their bodies tied together.  
>'Since when was Cid married...' Nani thought to herself, but she shook it away knowing she had to get them out of there. She had a bad vibe coming from this building. That's when there was a loud crash near them. Rude jerked a bit and looked at Reno.<br>"We better make sure they're ok..." Rude said as he pushed Reno to go first. Reno sighed.  
>"Alright, alright." He looked at the girls. "Stay." Then ran out the door.<p>

Everyone followed Cid off the ship, but Denzel grabbed Cloud's arm.  
>"Are we gonna have to fight?"<br>"Looks like it. Been practicing?" Denzel nodded. He was excited but scared at the same time. Shinya dug into the materia and placed a few in her arms before hopping out holding onto her moogle doll. Yuiko ran up to the doors and noticed the whole floor destroyed.  
>"What's going on here?" Yuffie ran up and caught a glimpse of Azul as he walked upstairs.<br>"Uh... V-Vincent...?" She backed away and ended up bumping into him. She turned around and looked up at him. "We have a bit of a problem..." Vincent turned to see Azul, his eyes were wide.  
>"What the hell?" Vincent mumbled to himself.<br>"Vince, I thought you killed them!?" Cid asked loudly. When there was no answer, he cursed. "Shit.." He said as he ran in.

Nani rolled her eyes as she watched the two Turks run off. Then something made her heart stop. She saw Cid and the others come running inside. Her heart lept, but then something made it fall again. Azul the Cerulean, walked out in front of Nani and Shera. He smirked before pointing his gun at the two of them. Shera tried to scream, but Nani turned away as the large blast of fire exploded on to them.

Cid's eyes were wide as he watched this happen. His heart stopped as he screamed. Vincent pulled his gun out and started shooting.

Shinya went to run upstairs but Cloud stopped her. So instead Denzel ran upstairs.  
>"Denzel!" Yuffie called. Cloud ran up after him. Without thinking, Denzel started beating on the back of Azul.<br>"Why don't you pick on someone your own size you big jerk!" Cloud reached the two and grabbed Denzel and threw him behind him, then took out his sword ready to fight Azul. Denzel ran passed the two to the bodies of Shera and Nani and fell to his knees beside them.

Vincent ran up to Azul and shot him in his armor, but Azul swept his hand and knocked Vincent against the wall. Cid couldn't move as he watched Denzel run over to the two bodies. Both weren't moving.  
>"Cid! We could use your help!" Vincent said as he shook his head, getting back up and shooting off a few more rounds. That's when the Turks and Rufus came running back.<p>

Tseng looked at the girls and gasped.  
>"Shit..." Tseng said then looked at Azul and the others. "This was why we needed the girl! She is the only one strong enough to take the Tsviets down!" Tseng yelled as he pulled out his gun and started shooting at Azul.<br>"Come on! This way to the Heli-..." Rude was saying but then the Helicopter blew up and Rosso the Crimson stood there smiling.

"Cid! The ship! Now!" Vincent yelled. Rude looked at Reno and them and began running towards the ship. Tseng looked at Rufus and pushed him towards the ship too. He looked at the bodies once more and shook his head as he grabbed Elena's hand and ran. Cid shook his head as he got to the ship and got it running. He couldn't take it though, he broke down and the ship began to veer off towards the building.  
>"Reno!" Rufus yelled for Reno to grab the wheel.<p>

"Denzel, let's go!" Cloud called. Denzel looked from him to the bodies.  
>"But-"<br>"Now!" Denzel ran over and Cloud grabbed his arm and they ran downstairs and onto the ship. Shinya, Kaito, Yuffie, and Yuiko had already gotten on.  
>"Show off." Shinya said to Denzel.<br>"Is this everyone?" Reno said looking around.  
>"Yes it's everyone, hurry up and get us out before she blows us up too!" Yuiko yelled. Reno sighed and took the wheel and started the ship.<br>"Alright, geez. Just didn't wanna get yelled at for leaving anyone." He lifted the ship off the ground and flew away. "Right, so where we headed? Ready to give us the girl now?" he directed mostly to Vincent.

Denzel walked over to Cid and began rubbing his back.

"What importance is she to ShinRa? You just can't keep your filthy hands off of anybody can you!" Vincent yelled as he walked over to Cid. He placed his golden hand on his shoulder. "You guys are the reason...Nani is dead...and Shera...You all should rot in hell for that alone! But no! You still want more!" Vincent had enough as he took off down the hall and into a room far away from the main area. Cid looked up for a second and grabbed Rufus's neck collar.  
>"What was the big idea? Taking them! The hell did they do to you ass holes?" Cid yelled, choking back the tears.<br>"Like I said...we needed the girl because the Tsviets were still alive...or reborn. Alicia is the only one who can destroy them. When she was made, she was stronger than any SOLDIER in ShinRa. Even stronger than Sephiroth...but we fear.. the Tsviets have a new leader...If you think the last battle in Midgar with the Tsviets was nerve wracking...Genesis...will take no mercy on the living.." Tseng explained.

* * *

><p>AN: Characters played:

Me- Denzel, Cloud Strife, Shinya (aka moogle girl), Yuiko, Yuffie Kisaragi, Reno

Jay- Nani, Shera Highwind, Rude, Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind, Azul the Cerulean, Tseng, Rosso the Crimson, Rufus Shinra


End file.
